North American WCQ 2011 Special: Yugi vs. Yusei
North American World Championship Qualifier 2011 Special: Yugi vs. Yusei was a scripted Duel that took place during the 2011 North American World Championship Qualifier. Dan Green and Greg Abbey reprise their roles as Yami Yugi and Yusei Fudo, respectively, to answer the question of who would win during a Duel between them. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Yusei Fudo Turn 1: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi summons "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" in Defense Position and sets 2 Spell or Trap Cards. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei summons "Speed Warrior" in Attack Position. He uses its effect to double the ATK of "Speed Warrior" and attacks to destroy "Alpha". Yusei sets a card. Turn 3: Yami Yugi Yugi uses "Pot of Greed". Uses "Polymerization" on "Berfomet" and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" to summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast". "Chimera" attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior" (Yusei 4000 → 2800). Turn 4: Yusei Yusei summons "Junk Synchron", using its effect to Special Summon "Speed Warrior". He uses them to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior", then attacks "Chimera", but Yugi uses "Spellbinding Circle" to stop the attack and reduce the ATK of "Junk Warrior" by 700. Yusei chains "Double Cyclone" to destroy "Limiter Overload" and "Spellbinding Circle". "Limiter Overload" brings back "Speed Warrior". "Junk Warrior" destroys "Chimera" (Yami Yugi 4000 → 3800). Yugi Special Summons "Gazelle" via the effect of "Chimera". Yusei sets a card. Turn 5: Yami Yugi Yugi uses "Graceful Charity". He Tributes "Gazelle" for "Dark Magician Girl". "Dark Magician Girl" attacks "Speed Warrior" but Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", negating the attack. Yugi sets a card. Turn 6: Yusei Yusei Tributes "Speed Warrior" to summon "Salvage Warrior". He uses the effect of "Salvage Warrior" to summon "Junk Synchron". Yugi uses "Dust Tornado" to destroy "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". Yusei uses "Salvage Warrior" and "Junk Synchron" to summon "Stardust Dragon". "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Dark Magician Girl", but Yugi uses "Magical Hats". Yusei fails to destroy "Dark Magician Girl", so he sets 2 cards. Turn 7: Yami Yugi Yugi uses "Card of Sanctity" so both players draw until they have 6 cards. Yugi activates "Sage's Stone" to summon "Dark Magician". Yugi then activates "Monster Reborn" to summon "Buster Blader", which was discarded by "Graceful Charity". Yugi equips "Dark Magician Girl" with "Magic Formula", raising its ATK to 2700. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks "Junk Warrior" (Yusei 2800 → 2400), then "Buster Blader", whose own effect raises its ATK to 3100, attacks and destroys "Stardust Dragon" (Yusei 2400 → 1800). "Dark Magician" attacks directly, but Yusei activates "Defense Draw". Yugi sets a card. During the End Phase, Yusei uses "Miracle's Wake" to Special Summon "Stardust Dragon". Turn 8: Yusei Yusei activates "One for One" to summon "Turbo Synchron" from his hand. He Special Summons "Boost Warrior" from his hand, then tunes "Turbo Synchron" and "Boost Warrior" together to summon "Formula Synchron", using the effect of "Formula Synchron" to draws a card. "Formula Synchron" and "Stardust Dragon" are used to summon "Shooting Star Dragon". "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks "Dark Magician Girl" but Yugi activates "Magic Cylinder"; Yusei discards "Damage Eater" to gain Life Points equal to the amount he would have lost from "Magic Cylinder" (Yusei 1800 → 5100). Yusei summons "Quillbolt Hedgehog" in Defense Position then sets a card. Turn 9: Yami Yugi "Buster Blader", its ATK now 3600, attacks "Shooting Star Dragon", but Yusei uses "Miracle Locus" to raise the ATK of "Shooting Star Dragon" to 4300, allowing it to destroy "Buster Blader" by battle (Yami Yugi 3800 → 3100). "Dark Magician" attacks "Quillbolt Hedgehog". Yugi uses "Premature Burial" to bring back "Buster Blader", then uses "Polymerization" to summon "Dark Paladin". Turn 10: Yusei Yusei attempts to use "Battle Waltz" to copy "Shooting Star Dragon", but Yugi uses the effect of "Dark Paladin" to negate it. "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician Girl" (Yami Yugi 3100 → 2100); the effect of "Magic Formula" lets Yugi regain 1000 Life Points (Yami Yugi 2100 → 3100). Turn 11: Yami Yugi "Dark Paladin" attacks "Shooting Star Dragon" but Yusei uses its effect to negate the attack. Yugi activates "De-Fusion" to split" Dark Paladin" into "Dark Magician" and "Buster Blader". Both attack Yusei directly (Yusei 5100 → 0).